


Achromatic Vision

by IwillBeileveItIfICanDreamIt



Series: Who needs colours anyway!? [1]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Lin & Mai friendship, Lin is awesome, Misunderstandings, Naru is an ass but makes up for it, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwillBeileveItIfICanDreamIt/pseuds/IwillBeileveItIfICanDreamIt
Summary: For years Mai has been laughed at for her strange fashion sense and odd choice of colour attire. One day whilst at work, Naru asks her to pick a specific coloured file, only for her to return with another. Naru questions her colour choice, while she tries to defends her self Lin comes to her rescue





	Achromatic Vision

It was a sunny spring morning. The air was crisp the flowers blooming, the birds singing. Yes, it looked like it was the beginning of a perfect day.

“I’m late!” A feminine voice screeched, followed by a series of crashes and a door slamming. _‘Naru’s going to kill me’_ the young teen wailed, running down the street.

She had short chestnut hair, large round hazel eyes, full lush's lips, and long lashes. She was beautiful with curves all in the right places. The only thing odd about her was her choice of colours.

She wore a short yellow skirt that flared at the thigh with a neon green top that had floral decoration. The two colours clashed horribly but it was as if she didn’t care or even notice. Her shoes were pure white flats that went with both the skirt or top but did not tie them together.

Due to her strange fashion sense, she received a lot of weird looks which she just brushed off as she was late to work, already use to garnering strange looks.

“Safe!” She yelled running through the door. Throwing her arms out in a sweeping gesture, blushing in embarrassment as her boss caught her doing it.

He looked at her attire and raised an eyebrow before turning back to his office. "Mai stop goofing off and get to work. You're late. Tea" he ordered closing the door to his lair.

“Sir. Yes. Sir” She mock saluted before making her way to the kitchen, dropping her bag off at her desk. Mumbling profanities aimed at her boss under her breath. _‘Stupid tea addicted jerk. Not even able to ask nicely.’_

She carried the tea in, waiting for a thank you, she would never get before leaving in a huff, missing the amused smirk directed at her. The next few hours were filled with the constant tapping from Lin's office and the delivery of tea every hour, filing paperwork and answering the phone.

“Mai” the narcissist called. She got up with sigh expecting it to be for more tea.

“Yes, Naru?" She asked politely, sticking her head around the door.

“Get me the blue file” he ordered before dismissing her. Not once looking up. She rolled her eyes exasperated before doing as he said.

When she opened the drawer, she saw a blue file on top. Picking it up she shut the drawer and made her way back to Naru. Placing the folder on the edge of the desk before going back to work. She'd just sat down when she was summoned by the beast himself once again.

“What Naru?” she asked irritated. He scowled at her holding the file up.

"I said the blue file, Mai. Are you such an idiot that you can't even tell the difference between the blue or yellow file?" He mocked throwing the file at her. "Get me the blue," he told her once again.

Her anger rose at his insult. “It is blue Naru” she argued back waving it around with wild hand gestures. “I’m not an idiot who can’t tell the difference between colours, I’m not! You’re just trying to make fun of me!” She yelled, upset her boss was saying she was an idiot. People at school made fun of her the same way. She knew she was right, it had to be blue. I mean it looked blue.

Lin who had stepped out his room to collect some paper heard her outburst and strolled in to see what was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” He asked plainly. Already feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

“The idiot gave me the yellow file when I specifically asked for blue. Now she’s telling me it is the blue file” Naru seethed, glaring at Mai.

“It is blue!” She burst out, bottom lip trembling as she fought back the tears. Lin held his hand up before Naru could retort, silencing them.

"Miss Taniyama could you tell me what colour your skirt is, please?" He questioned turning to her. She looked confused.

“It’s blue, why?” She cautioned, looking unsure as to if he was making fun of her too.

“And what colour is your top?” He carried on gently.

“It’s red” she answered even more confused.

“Finally, what colour are your shoes?” He wondered

“White of course” she replied. Lin nodded as if she had just confirmed what he was beginning to think.

“Mai, do you know what colour blindness is?” Lin asked sitting down in the spare chair.

She shook her head feeling anxious. He gave her his rare gentle smile. Knowing she was a little frightened and wanting to ease her.

"Come with me I have something to show you," he told her. Standing up and exiting the room and entering his own. A bewildered Mai trailing after him. Leaving a seething Oliver Davis to calm down and collect his own file.

She watched nervously as he quickly typed something into the laptop and pulled a chair to sit beside him.

“Read this and tell me what you think” pushing the laptop screen towards her. Sitting back to give her space. As she read her expression crumpled. The tears that had been held at bay flooding down. She turned towards the Chinese man with a heartbroken expression.

“So, this is what’s wrong with me? This is why people are always messing with me about the colours I am wearing?” She asked hoping Lin would say no, that everything was fine. That she was fine.

"I'm afraid Taniyama-san that is the reason why. The colours you are wearing are not red and blue but a neon green and yellow. It seems that you can't tell the difference between green and red or blue and yellow. There might be more but for now, I only know those two of which you have.

She nodded along. Trying to absorb everything he was saying. When he was done he pulled her into a gentle hug and let her cry.

“Always wondered why blueberries were called blue when they looked yellow” she mumbled trying to lighten the mood as she pulled away, taking the tissue offered her.

"So, what do I do? Now that I know something is wrong I don't want to make any more of a fool of myself than I already do." She pointed out miserably. Naru was right, she really was an idiot who couldn't tell one colour from another.

"You're not stupid Mai" smiling at the shocked look at her given name before continuing. "It is rare for females to have this but it's not unheard of. It affects school since a lot of the work is colour based and I'm wondering if that's what's happening to you. I know you're intelligent but if they're asking based on colours and you're seeing the wrong colour it won't show accurate scores on your work so you should really go see your teachers and talk to them about it. They may be able to give you altered tests to make it fairer on you and give an accurate perception of your intelligence.”

Mai nodded towards him as she understood and made a plan to so. Still processing the news.

"As of right now there is no cure for colour blindness but it doesn't mean it has ruined your life. You've lived with it until now just fine. All we gotta do is label the files of what colour they are. Also, with your clothing, we will place a mark on them with a non-wash ink on the tags, that way you will know what colour it is."

“Okay…”

"I'm also here to help as well, so if you're not sure just ask. Plus, I can guarantee once we have told Naru then he will find ways to be able to help you too. Just remember that you're not alone. There is nothing wrong with seeing the world differently to others. It just makes you even more special than you already are Mai." The omnyoji informed her in a low soothing voice.

“How do you know all this K-Koujo?” Her voice timid, stuttering over his given name.

“I have a brother who is also colour blind. He’s very similar to you only that he can’t see yellows, I grew up learning about colour blindness or colour vision deficiency as its otherwise known and how to help.” The older man confided.

"Whereas yours is having certain colours switched around, his was being unable to see yellow on the colour spectrum at all, which meant all colours are affected. Take green, for example, its made up of yellow and blue but because he can't see the yellow anything green looks like a shade of blue to him. Colour blindness never affects anyone person the same way, so all though others may not have exactly what you do, you're not alone in the regards to the colours playing tricks on you." he went on to explain.

"Thanks for telling me Koujo. Would you be able to come over tonight to help label things, please? I'll cook dinner for you," she bargained. Giving herself two hours to get home and prepare dinner and tidy up before he came. Lin grinned, amused before nodding. "Seven alright with you?" She beamed. He nodded again.

She left his office excited and energized for later on. Running into Naru as she came out. Knocking his book out of his hand.

“Oh, sorry Naru” she cried bending over to pick up the book.

"Mai I'm so sorry. Lin emailed me, telling me what you found out. I'm sorry I said you were stupid for getting the wrong colour. You're not. If you ever need anything let me know" he rushed out before ducking back into his office, leaving a stunned Mai still holding his book out. Looking down at the title she smiled. It was the book she had been talking to John about ‘No Mercy' by Roberta Kray. Opening the page, she found it was signed. She squealed excitedly. Beaming at the closed door to the big boss.

Giggling to herself. Today couldn't get any better. She had gotten closer to Lin, found out why people mocked her clothing and Naru had been nice to her. She even had a signed copy of her favourite book! She couldn't wait for dinner.


End file.
